


延时

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito





	延时

【与文章无关内容】：  
2019.12.15 14：14   
应lofter ID ：火☆考 私信提出的要求，我在此为标题增加注释：  
1.本文如与其他zexal同人标题出现重复，纯属巧合；因搬运至AO3，故增加特指解释：与 lofter ID：Lacuna 的同人《延迟重启》出现相似，纯属巧合；  
2.同时，本文不会因和任何其他同人的标题巧合修改标题；也没有人有权利因为标题重合而让他人修改标题，望周知；  
3.本文立意低俗，比及表达不过是无意义的口水篇章，仅关乎我对角色的理解。  
鄙人才疏学浅，对天城快斗的理解也并不符合大众的认知：在我看来，他是个直来直去、强势又直截的男人。他不会有多余的羞涩，或者说，他在行动的时候无比的坚定，会排除感情干扰的去达成目标。在我看，他关乎情爱里，是能完美的控制自己然后去行动的，这就是我的看法。他会在过程中没有特殊表现，而当一切过去，才会有所回味，在特殊的人面前才会后知后觉的开始出现反应。如果您并不赞同，也不过是大家理解不同而已。  
4.我接受质询，但我绝不接受预设抄袭的有罪推断。我有创作者的尊严，也请各位同好言行之间互相体谅。

具体本次本人被污蔑抄袭事件内容，请参见《关于zexal同人《延时》被火☆考指抄袭Lacuna事件的陈述》：http://ida-jpeg.lofter.com/post/1cdb2d61_1c735cb5a

\-------------  
以下：2019.12.15 03：15 于lofter发出原文。因本文涉及被污蔑事件，为保留证据，本文中存在的错字等疏漏也将不作出任何修改。搬运至AO3过程中，未对原文做出任何修改。

延时

*zexal，V快。  
*托马斯在行动；有些事情很危险，猫听完都死了。

你居然没和我哥一起出房间，而是先自己跑下来喝水了？真是太遗憾了——第一次后的隔天早上，居然没有你侬我侬的出场环节，好让人失望哟。

你的想象力总在多余的地方出色。

哈？至少我对你们睡了的猜测决对是正确的！不要装傻，都是成年人了，在有客房的情况下还要和主人睡同一间，能没发生什么？更何况，你们俩整天的眉来眼去。

厨房里传来细小的饮水声。

……咦？你不反驳吗？我再提醒你一点吧，你的脖子和手腕上都有痕迹呢，看得很清楚哦。

洗漱的时候我会自己处理的。这也没什么好羞耻。

哇……你的态度真出乎我意料。

怎么？

我以前认为……你这么用鼻孔看人的自大控制狂，要真跟谁上了床，也一定是在上面牢牢把控一切的干人那方——是靠着一张反派脸和不择手段的行事风格，能把任何浪漫自动搞成强奸play的角色。

你想象力真的丰富。这就是你推论昨晚的佐证的话，也太不可靠。

天真啊！哪用佐证啊——昨晚你被我哥干到昏睡过去后，是他抱着你去清理身体的。二楼的浴室坏了还没修好，他抱着你下到一楼时，被要上楼的我撞个正着好吧！总不可能是你在上面干的时候爽太过了，自己晕了吧？

……这还可以理解。你盯着我脸看什么？

我好奇……你怎么被人追着问这种事，还一点不害羞呢？

因为我生理知识和性教育都很健全，对性没什么羞耻。越是不了解才会有偏见和猎奇心态。

我觉得你在攻击我。

这是你家，想结束谈话的话你请自便吧。

咖啡机在研磨声后，是咕嘟咕嘟的水声。

喂，你，喝咖啡吗？我不小心放了两份的豆，别浪费。

谢谢。

不客气。自己过来动手倒。我不想递过去的时候再听你说谢谢，一次就鸡皮疙瘩已经起来了。

非常感谢。

嘿——你故意的吧！

安静了一会儿，片刻后，流水声响起。

杯子给我吧，我洗。怎么说你都是客人，我不在乎你，但我在乎阿克雷德家的待客之道。

谢……

停！要真有那么一点点感谢之情，就不如吐点你跟我哥上床的心路历程——最好是能论述一下你如何进行的让自己接受在下面的心理建设。别告诉我“就是心甘情愿，水到渠成”，你绝对不是任人摆布的人——即使一秒钟你也会尖叫着吐血而死——我也不会信的。

我——

补充：我哥自己的脾气，肯定不舍得你疼——哪怕你皱个眉头他都会停下来的那种舍不得，所以他主动选在上面根本不可能！我都能预估得到他不可能猜不出你们做爱的场景会因为他变得怎么搞笑——你稍微皱眉或者呻吟一下他就不动了，史上最尴尬的挤牙膏活塞表演就此诞生。

你说完了吗？

完了——你有本事就用让人信服的事实来反驳我啊。

公平讲，你的兄长的确很溺爱我，从以前就是。课程和工作上都很严格，但这之外，他是个非常体贴、温柔并且相处起来很愉快的人。和他在一起，我很享受。

我不需要你炫耀你当便宜弟弟的历史。

同时克里斯很正直。他的确服从父亲，但他本身是个非常有原则，道德与秩序性上都无限趋近于完美的男人。

我哥哪里还算能看我知道，所以我也不需要听你吹我那个糟糕大哥。

他像匹独角兽。拥有强大的能力，但并不追求以此征服谁，成为万兽之王。甚至，他连草丛里冒失的兔子，都不会放任自己去误伤。

你……到底要说什么？你再瞎吹几句我要吐了。

是的，只要我想，我可以把他按在床上，轻而易举的进入他体内，还会得到顺从。只要我说出来，他就一定会答应我。因为他是个溺爱我，习惯于牺牲自己，本能的规避伤害其他人的人。他在某种意义上仿佛圣母，单纯又宽容。

我不知道从哪开始吐槽好……把我哥当圣母按下去干……这是你的什么妄想play吗？

克里斯不会主动进入我的身体，连打开我的腿，把手指伸到我嘴里，或和我深吻都不会有——如果一切水到渠成，就该是像你跑火车那样，我会主导一切。本该如此。  
哦——哦，总算要到解密了？

因为这样达成的身体关系对我们的关系没有意义，所以我不需要。

……啊？操到一起还要有意义？

只要我想，我随时都可以像你说的那样“强暴”似的拥有克里斯，根本不需要培养感情——我对他是特殊的，哪怕不是情爱，凭借他对我的对学生和弟弟的怜爱，和他的惯于自我牺牲，他也一定会答应和我发生身体关系的请求的。哪怕强行发生，他也不会恨我。

……别说那么大方。你真的强暴他，我就会真和你玩命的。

这只是一个不可能的假设——我不需要这样的肉体关系，我刚说过的。克里斯很纤细敏感，这让他对于感情和痛苦的处理非常在意：他是八音盒上一枚锋利而精致的小人，你可以伸手紧紧握住便拥有他，用自己被割破的手流出的血染红他就宣告拥有了他，但他本身没有变化，只是静静的被你抓住了而已。他躺在你手里了，可他依旧不属于你：因为每个抓握住他的人，都是一样的结果。我当然不接受——他对我是特别的，那我也要他选择我作为唯一匹配的那个。

你的方法……就是逼他上了你？你主动骑他不也行吗？

那不一样。他的原则太重太多，所以重要的不是上下体位区别，是在于他是否主动，在于他自己能否接受因为身体关系给我带来疼痛的结果。男人之间的插入难免会疼，可他本意是不想弄疼我一丁点的——如果他不是自己完全愿意，甘愿翻越给人带来痛楚的负罪感那道坎，他就不可能主动进入我。

所以……这是？

越过自己的道德，超过固守的原则，即使明知痛苦和挣扎依旧想要渴望……我们两人之间发生过太多事情，今后在一起一定有很多问题，不会太轻松。我不希望他一时心软答应我，又因为溺爱我而糊里糊涂的满足我的身体关系。我很清楚我想要他需要承担的重量，我希望他也能明白。克里斯唯一的弱点就是自己给自己的枷锁，所以当他明晰这些之后，意识到依旧想和我在一起，依旧想要和我拥有身体关系的时候，那才是他真正的，纯粹的选择。

我说明白了吗？我要的不是性爱本身，性爱是手段。

哦……呃，哦。我缓缓……

当然，和他的性爱没任何问题，我昨晚除了累什么都很满意。他无可挑……

停！不用说这个！

我还以为你的好奇心永无止境。

妈的，你怎么回事？怎么脸不红心不跳的说这种事！你没有羞耻心完全不会害羞的吗？

没有任何经验，也生理知识不够完善，才会对性好奇又羞耻。我不是。

你他妈借机讽刺我是个处男吗！

你不是了？

我——你，我——刚脱处一晚上你有什么好神气！

托马斯，你在厨房和谁说话吗？我听见声音了……快斗？是你在啊。

哈，哈哈，哈……奇葩组合的另一个成员说来就来了。我就不该好奇，更不该关心你们之间的破事。走了，就预祝你们以后每次都遭遇买错安全套尺寸，再见！

摔门声和脚步声很快都消失了。

快斗，身体怎么样了？有不舒服吗？

没问题，只是有点累……你听到我们的对话了？

并没有。找你时隐约听到托马斯的声音就猜你是不是在厨房喝水，过来时候只听到他在喊了。他在调侃我们……昨晚？

算是吧。他还是老样子，我没生气也没觉得被冒犯。

快斗……看着我说话？

房间里有细小的衣物摩擦声。

快斗，至少转过来让我看看你的脸？你脸好像很红，可能是发烧了，让我看——

不是……

初次做爱后很可能身体有问题的。别闹别扭，至少让我确认一……

说了没问题！就……我脸热不能是因为第一次之后……对着你会难为情吗？

嗯，哦，嗯……嗯呃……抱歉。

……没什么好抱歉的……但你一定要道歉的话，可以抱着我说。

抱歉……昨晚，你……感觉到底，怎么样？直说也没问题的。

挺好的，我很满意。但如果……昨晚开始时，你就能把手放在我的屁股上而不是在腰上悬着不敢放，就更好了。

快斗说着，动手把克里斯此刻环抱自己背的手按下去，让手掌紧贴在自己的尾椎最后一节。同时他没忘拉下男人的头，抚摸过克里斯发热的脸颊和眼尾后，红着脸给他第一次同床共枕后的早安吻。

END


End file.
